


Брак по расчету

by Gavrusssha, Mister_Key



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3888844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrusssha/pseuds/Gavrusssha, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Я не могу унаследовать отцовское состояние, не связывая свою жизнь с гребаным национальным символом?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Брак по расчету

"... А так же завещаю найти Капитана Америку и составить его счастье. Без этого, сын, хрен тебе сушеный, а не мои миллиарды. Говард."

\- Папа! Как ты мог? Но зачем? И что, никаких зацепок? Я не могу унаследовать отцовское состояние, не связывая свою жизнь с гребаным национальным символом? 

Ряд синхронно мотающихся седых юридических шевелюр был исчерпывающим ответом. Один юрист, скромно стоявший с краю, все же кивнул. Но он просто оказался болгарином-эмигрантом. 

Пришлось тралить Ледовитый океан. Пейзажи, открывающиеся из иллюминатора атомохода, были серыми и скучными, холод - собачьим, а спутниковая связь постоянно прерывалась. Полеты над ледовыми равнинами в костюме пришлось прекратить - зеленые заявили, что ревом реактивных двигателей Старк доводит до вымирания и без того вымирающих морских котиков. Когда обледеневшего Роджерса достали со дна морского, Тони пришел посмотреть на находку. 

Роджерс оказался габаритнее, чем Тони себе представлял. 

От идеи положить его в фуршетную микроволновку и включить режим разморозки его заставили отказаться. 

\- Это тебе не пицца, - заявила Пеппер, и Роджерса поместили в медицинский бокс Старк-Тауэра, оснащенный всяческими чудесами медицинской техники. Старк сопротивлялся, и не зря - согревшись, Капитан Америка сгоряча вынес дверцу бокса, двери отсека, бронированную стену и отряд охранников. На выходе из Старк Тауэр его ожидал Тони собственной персоной. 

\- Надень штаны, - посоветовал он. - Чувствую, что я с тобой еще наплачусь.  
\- Ты кто? - спросил голубоглазый румяный двухметровый блондин, шевеля мужественной челюстью и прикрываясь горстью. Горсть была широкая, как лопата, но и прикрываемое... внушало.

\- Твоя судьба, - кисло ответил Старк. 

На объяснения ушло время. 

\- Говард, - потрясенно сказал Роджерс. - Вот пи...  
\- Ни в малейшей степени. В его время это было неактуально.  
\- А теперь, значит...  
\- Теперь - да. ПапА питал к тебе необъяснимую симпатию. И захотел таким образом обеспечить твое будущее.  
\- Все это страшно трогательно, но я против.  
\- Собираешься пустить меня по миру?  
\- Ты что-нибудь придумаешь.  
\- Жалкий трус!  
\- Что?  
Старк изобразил кудахтанье цыпленка.  
\- Намекаешь, что я боюсь попробовать?  
Старк хмыкнул.  
\- Считаешь, что я закоснел в предрассудках своего времени?  
Старк закатил глаза.  
\- Думаешь, что я бросаю сына лучшего друга на произвол судьбы!?  
Старк молча ждал.  
\- Чума на оба ваши брэнда! - с чувством выругался Стив. - Но никаких грязных мыслишек, понял? Раздельные диваны.

"Ты такой наивный, Роджерс", - подумал Тони. 

Пеппер взяла Роджерса под свое крылышко. Он будил в ней собственнические чувства. Стив учился пользоваться Гуглом и кредиткой. Старк пил горькую и мечтал, чтобы случился какой-нибудь юридически значимый форс-мажор - например, чтобы Землю оккупировали воинственные инопланетяне, предводительствуемые давно вымершим божеством. Тогда можно было бы с чистой совестью забить на свадьбу и сосредоточиться на производстве оружия. 

Он даже думал собственноручно развязать какой-нибудь локальный военный конфликт или - что было рискованнее - перевести отцовские деньги в оффшор, но его финансовый консультант сомневался в достаточности этих полумер. Идиотская свадьба надвигалась, неотвратимая, как налоговый период. 

\- Роджерс, - сказал Тони, икнул и покачнулся. - Хочешь большой, но чистой любви?  
\- Да кто ж ее не хочет? - ответил Капитан Америка. Тони почувствовал, как его мощно, но мягко взяли за плечи, томно прикрыл глаза, а в следующий момент за его спиной захлопнулась дверь.  
\- В следующий раз, - донесся из-за двери ясный голос национального символа. - Вынесу пинком. Имей ввиду.  
Тони потер внезапно заломивший крестец и помянул Говарда нехорошим словом. 

На словах священника "А теперь жених может поцеловать жениха" Тони украдкой пнул Роджерса по щиколотке. Стив, в белом костюме напоминающий гигантское эскимо - детскую радость, наклонился и клюнул Тони в щеку.  
\- Ты не выбрился, - сквозь зубы пробормотал Стив, улыбаясь журналистам во все тридцать два белоснежных зуба.  
Тони фыркнул и потянулся за шампанским. Лопатообразная ладонь легла ему на плечо.  
\- Собираешься напиться на свадьбе?  
\- А тебе-то что?  
\- Начнешь трепаться - и настоящая история нашего союза попадет в блоги.  
\- Не учи меня, ты, продукт, - возразил Тони, мылясь отойти к фуршетным столам. 

Железной рукой Стив обнял его за талию. 

\- Даже не думай, - сказал он. - Я сильнее.  
\- Да будь я в костюме!...  
\- Когда будешь - тогда и поговорим. 

На безупречной морде национального символа не отражалось никаких неподобающих эмоций. Старку так захотелось по этой морде врезать, что даже кулак заломило.

Вторую попытку извлечь из нелепого мезальянса пользу Тони предпринял на трезвую голову, приняв соответствующие меры. Меры заключались в выписке из брачного контракта.

\- "...И, при отсуствии таковых отношений, брак считается недействительным и может быть аннулирован по закону штата Нью-Йорк", - Роджерс держал заверенную нотариусом выписку максимально далеко от себя, как дохлого скунса.  
Тони вопросительно поднял бровь.  
\- Нет, - сказал надежда нации испуганно. - Ни за что.  
\- Это чем же я так плох? - возмутился Старк. - За всю мою сексуальную карьеру - а опыт у меня, поверь, гораздо больше среднестатистического - никто не жаловался. Уверяю тебя...  
\- Заткнись, Тони.  
Старк отобрал у Стива выписку и пошел к выходу. В дверях он обернулся.  
\- А ведь ты сейчас впервые назвал меня по...  
\- Просто заткнись.

 

Стив столбом стоял посреди спальни. Гордость не позволяла ему метаться.  
\- Что, даже пить не будешь?  
\- Нет, - ответил Старк. - Проснуться рядом с Капитаном Америкой да еще с похмелья - это уж слишком.  
\- Комплимент так себе.  
\- Так ты и не девица, Роджерс. Сядь, не торчи.  
Стив сел на кровать.  
\- Что я должен делать?  
Старк окинул его оценивающим взглядом и хмыкнул:  
\- Отдать честь.  
Стив закрыл лицо руками и, как показалось Старку, застонал.  
\- Спокойно, солдат! Расслабься. Старк все сделает сам... детка.  
\- ***! - вырвалось у Стива.  
\- Я тоже не знаю, за что мне столько счастья, - сообщил Старк, вынимая из джинсов Стива ремень. - И что мой отец в тебе нашел? 

 

Утро красило нежным светом спальню и ее обитателей. Старк чертыхнулся и приказал стеклу поляризоваться. Роджерс спал, видимые из под одеяла части его тела напомнили Старку о средвевековых мраморных надгробиях. Тони сел, охнул, лег, перевернулся на живот и потребовал у Джарвиса воды. Не удержавшись, хотя теперь он отчетливо представлял себе последствия, наклонился к уху Роджерса и, щекоча его бородой, прошептал:  
\- А все-таки я тебя укатал, суперсолдат. 

Не открывая глаз, Стив закинул на него горячую тяжелую руку. 

 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> У этого драббла есть продолжение http://archiveofourown.org/works/3888868

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Безусловный патриотический рефлекс](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3888868) by [Gavrusssha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrusssha/pseuds/Gavrusssha), [Mister_Key](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key)




End file.
